Icy Love
by mayhemb
Summary: WHAT THE HECK? ICICLE JR.S GOT A GIRLFRIEND? And why does Megan seem to know her?
1. Emily

Mount Justice December 13th 1:00 AM

Megan thrashed in her sleep. That day repeated in her head over and over again. "Meg! Anyone! Come in! We are in danger I repeat, we are in danger!" a girl's voice frantically screamed into a radio receiver and Megan and her father both cried. Scenes of her and the girl who was screaming ran through her head. Suddenly she sprung up from her bed and realised that she was in her room...Alone...Slowly she bent down under her bed and retrieved a picture in a wooden frame. Her when she was 5, along with another girl were in the frame. Ice blue eyes, light creme skin, and beautiful blonde hair gave the other girl a cute apperance. "Emily..." Megan mumbled as she cried on her pillow and slowly fell back asleep.

Mount Justice December 13th 9:00 AM

Everyone was in the training hall and were listening to Batman. "For a little while a series of robberies have occured, so far they leave all of the witnesses frozen." Batman said as he flipped through slides of the crimes. "Could it be Frost? Captain Cold? Mister Freeze? Icicle Jr.?" Robin asked as he and the others looked through the slides. "We don't know. But so far the crimes have been comited at Jewelery stores, Clothes Stores, and a few Malls also." Black Canary stated as the group nodded their heads. "Also, at each one of them a ice rose has been left behind. Like this one." Aquaman said as he held up a ice rose. It looked as if the ice was covering the rose tightly, yet it was see through, a true ice rose. "No...I can't be..." Megan mumbled as she switched her gazes from the ice rose to the slides. '_It can not be Emily...Shes been gone for about 10 years!..Yet I don't know that many people who can make precise ice roses._' Megan thoughts argued against one another as she stared at the ice rose and her memories quickly flew threw her head.

"Megan. Do you know who did all this?" Superman asked as everyone turned their attentions to Megan. "Maybe...But I don't understand why she is here." Megan said as she looked at the slides. Before anyone could say anything the alarm went off. "Trouble at the bank! Lets go!" Robin exclaimed as he ran to the landing deck followed by the rest of the team. Megan paused her thoughts as she got the ship ready, this was no time to think about...Emily.."Take off." Megan stated as she flew the ship over the city. As they got closer they saw ice being shot from the area around the bank. "You think this is the same people who has been commiting those crimes?" Kidflash asked as they decended to the streets. "We will see." Aqualad replied as everyone stepped out of the ship and saw Icicle Jr, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, and Mister Freeze robbing the bank. "Okay forget about what the others said. Just kick their butts then we will figure out the other stuff." Kidflash said as he got ready to leave the plane, his enthusiasm, like always, was second to none.

"Well, looks who has decided to join the party." Mister Frost said as he shot at the group. They easily dodged his attack and the group spilt up to attack one member: Killer Frost vs Aqualad, Mister Freeze vs Robin and Artemis, Captain Cold vs Kidflash, Icicle Jr. vs Megan and Superboy. "My dad is still kinda mad at me for what you 2 did at the asylum." Icicle Jr. growled as he shot at Superboy and Megan. "Yeah, well. Sombody had to save those people and I guess we are just lucky." Robin called over from his battle. "Oh I know, but in a little while you all won't be that lucky." Icicle Jr. stated as he grinned a little, a grin that sent a shiver up Megan's spine. Megan heard somthing from the shadows, a whisper of some sort. Slowly she turned to a alley way and gasped at what she saw...Well, more like who she saw. No one else noticed until most of the ground that they were fighting on was turn into ice as a girl stepped out of the shadows. As the girl continued to step out the ground froze more, slowly making its way to the group.

The girl, 17 at least, had skin as white as snow, long black eyelashes that batted the top of her cheeks, blonde hair with multiple light blue highlights that just barrely skimmed the tip of her ankles and flew freely, big sapphire blue lips, a beautiful hour glass shaped body, and last but not least eyes that were a mix of light blue and light grey, an icy combonation. She was wearing a tight black cardigan, a white packed backpack, a green crystal necklace, dark blue skinny jeans, white go-go boots, snowflake earings, and a snowflake barrett that kept her bangs out of her eyes. The boy's eyes all widened, as Icicle Jr.'s grin widdened. "Baby! You made it!" Icicle Jr. exclaimed as the girl slowly walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Of course sweetie, I wouldn't miss a date with you." the girl said before giving Icicle Jr. a quick peck on the lips. "Baby? Sweetie?" everyone asked confused as to what was happening. "I guess I should introduce her. Everyone this is Emily, my girlfriend." Icicle Jr. said shyly as he blushed a little under his ice skin. Megan froze as she stared at the girl, who also stared at her.

"This is gonna be fun." Emily whispered before ice surrounded her arms and became swords of ice. Emily dashed at Megan ,who was still frozen in shock. Superboy rammed into Emily, yet she only stood there as Superboy was the one who was sent back. "WHAT!" everyone besides Emily and Icicle Jr. exclaimed. "What's the matter, never seen a kryptonite necklace before?" Emily asked smuggly as she held up the necklace she was wearing, the necklace had a eerie light green glow surrounding it now. "Kryptonite?" Kidflash asked looking at Robin who sighed. "Kryptonite is the only thing that Superman is weak against, and since Superboy is a clone of Superman means that he is also weak against it." Robin explained as Emily nodded her head yes. "Now that we have that little part over, it's time I get my revenge." Emily stated as she charged at Megan. Megan tried her best to dodge Emily, yet soon enough Emily was able to grab her ankle. Emily didn't let go until Megan's leg started to grow ice on it and then she let go, Emily was smirking as Megan tried to break the ice off.

"Try as you may Megan, yet that ice will only come off after it covers all of you." Emily whispered gleefully as she saw the ice growing still. "Well, looks like it is time for me and Emily to leave. Bye everyone." Icicle Jr. said as he wrapped a arm around Emily's waist and the 2 walked off together. "Enjoy the gift Megan!" Emily called over her shoulder as the ice fully consumed Megan. Killer Frost, captain Cold, and Mister Freeze decided this may be their only oppertunity to excape, so quickly they ran for it. "Megan!" the boys and Artemis yelled as they ran over to her. Superboy crushed the ice and it fell, Megan shivered as she sat up and tears streamed down her eyes. "Megan, what's wrong?" Superboy asked as he and the others crowded around Megan. "Emily...She-I-can't-why?" Megan rammbled as she cried. "Come on we need to get her to Martian Manhunter, he will know what is going on." Aqualad said as Superboy picked Megan up and they all went back to Mount Justice.

Dark Alley December 13th 11:00 AM

Icicle Jr and Emily watched the end from a dark alley a few blocks away, even from there they could see all the scenes. Once that ended Emily pulled out dark blue jeans, a black coat, and a white sweater from her backpack. "Here, change quickly or else we'll be late." Emily stated before holding the clothes out for Icicle Jr to take, which he did after rolling his eyes and smirking. "Fine Em, just wait a bit 'kay?" Icicle Jr asked, now Emily rolled her eyes before smirking and nodding her head in approval. Icicle Jr went behind a dumpster and changed back into his regular(human) form and slipped the clothes on, once that was done he slowly walked out and Emily nodded her head in approval once again. "Okay Cameron, lets go." Emily stated as she began walking away, Icicle Jr easily caught up to her. "You know, I hate when people use my real name." Icicle Jr stated, yet Emily only stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Well, you don't hate me...So how's that gonna work?" Emily asked as she silently took hold of Icicle Jr's hand, he didn't even react to it though.

"How can I hate you?" Icicle Jr asked as if in mokery, Emily only smirked at him. "Cause I call you by your first name, beat you to a lot of your families crimes, and have stolen your heart." Emily whispered the last part into Icicle Jr's ear, her hot breath made the hair on the back of his neck shoot up. "That does seem like a good reason." Icicle Jr faked thinking it over, yet he was soon snapped out of his concentration when Emily pecked his cheek with her blue lips. '_Flirty, calm, spunky, sophisticated, good(not really), evil, hot, cold, sweet, and sour...Yet, thats my Emily._' Icicle Jr thought as he grinned at Emily, he felt his cheeks get a bit warmer. Icicle Jr swiftly looked down at Emily, she was about 1 inch shorter then him, and smiled. "SO, where are we gonna cause havic today?" Icicle Jr asked as Emily grinned at him before yanking his arm to speed up his pace, Icicle Jr could only laugh at this. "First stop, the new mall that opened up on main street where there is a big promotional cerimony!" Emily exclaimed as she ran down the street, Icicle Jr in tow. Today was gonna be a loooooong day.


	2. Snow Kiss

**Mount Justice December 13th 1:00 PM**

Everyone had gathered in the training room as Megan tried to warm up with a cup of hot green tea. "Megan, we need to know, who was that girl?" Robin asked as he sat down next to Megan, who was staring down at the cup that laid gingerly in her hands. "Emily, Emily Amore. A...Old friend of mine..." Megan stated, she then went back to being silent. "Why is she with Icicle Jr?" Aqualad asked, Megan shook her head sadly. "I wish I knew." Megan whispered softly, yet it echoed throughout the hideout. "Did she always have those...Ice powers?" Kid Flash asked, Megan nodded her head yes, but still didn't talk. "Megan!" Martian Manhunter yelled as he flew through the open space of the living room, Megan rose to hug him.

"I heard...That Emily is back." Martian Manhunter stated, Megan nodded into his chest. "Who is she Martian Manhunter?" Batman asked, and this time Martian Manhunter stared his old friend in the eyes. "Emily Amore was a training prodogy of both her parents, along with her was her older and younger brother. The whole family controled elements, yet each had their own favorite to use. Emily, herself, **_loved_** the ice element. She said that it was how she always felt, cold and unique... She was once Megan's best friend...Until..." Martian Manhunter stopped once he felt his niece hug him tighter, making him go silent. "Until?" Kid Flash asked as he stepped forward, yet Martian Manhunter shaked his head no.

"That is all we are going to talk about on this subject, I need to take Megan someplace to clear her mind." Martian Manhunter stated before taking the still shaken Megan in his arms. They flew away with everyone else in the room sharing both confused and concerned looks. They could only hope that things would turn out better.

* * *

><p><strong>World Mall Grand Opening December 13th 1:15 PM<strong>

Emily and Cameron were watching the ribbon being cut from atop the 2nd level of the mall, the mall was officially open. Emily now had fewer blue highlights in her hair and was wearing a white 3/4 arm cardigan, a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt under that, black jeans, and light blue snow boots. Even though people were already in the large 5 story mall which had sleek white tiles, and grey walls which changed to different colors depending on the store. They were outside a small fast food place, and for once they had payed for their food to distract all suspicion. Cameron was eating a hamburger with pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions and drinking a Dr. Pepper. Emily was eating fries with a chocolate milkshake, her eyes surverying the area for easy targets. Every once and a while the 2 sent a small ice shard to something to cause some mix ups.

"Okay...Um...Teen couple behind us a bit, girl with the black hair and the guy has brown." Emily whispered to Cameron and motioned behind her, Cameron easily saw the couple from the booth they were sitting in. "Easy." Cameron stated before quickly glancing around the area, making sure no one was watching him, and threw a piece of melting ice in front of the couples table when the boy got up. The boy slipped and fell into the girl, his head on her chest. "PERVERT! *SMACK!*" the girl yelled as she jumped up, and then presumed to slap her hand against the boys cheek loud enough for the sound to echo through the loud building. The boy was now on the floor, a vibrant red hand print on his face, and he was unconcious now.

Emily and Cameron, much like every other teen near the area, laughed at the couple. "You to good sometimes sweetie." Emily whispered to her boyfriend as she leaned against him (they are in those half circle booths), Cameron dabbed his mouth with a napkin while blushing and looking away from Emily. Emily giggled at him all the while, she never noticed the 2 boys talking and watching them. "I'll be right back, okay sweetie?" Emily asked, when she saw Cameron give her a subbtle nod of his head she smiled before getting up and walking towards the bathroom behind the fast food place.

The 2 boys followed her, and when she had her back turned they tapped her on the shoulder. One had sleek black hair, grey eyes, and tan skin, he was wearing a grey sweater, black pants, and grey snow boots. The other had black non sleeked hair with hazel eyes and light skin, he was wearing a black hoodie, green cargo pants, and black snow boots. "Hey baby, ditch the snow boy and come take a ride with us." the one with the non sleeked hair said, Emily didn't seemed fazed by the flirt and shaked her head no. "Come on babe, you know you want to." his friend said as he tried to reach for Emily, when he was a centimeter away he heard something fall behind him. And he saw his friend laying on the ground with Cameron on top of him, freezing his arms and legs to the ground.

"Wh-what the fu-" the boy tried to say, yet his words were cut off when he felt a cold hand punch his head, knocking him out. The 2 unknown boys layed their, breathing of course, yet obviously not going anywhere soon. "Let's go, this place is starting to bore me." Emily stated as she placed a ice rose besides the boys, where the police could find it. "Okay, so where next?" Cameron asked again as he threw away his hamberger and chuged the last of his soda. "A walk in a park, no chaos this time." Emily stated as she lightly kissed Cameron on the tip of his nose, sealing the deal in a way. Cameron shrugged it off, it had been a while since the 2 had some actual couple time.

"Okay then, lets go." Cameron stated as the 2 walked out of the mall, once they were atop a hill that over looked the mall they stopped and looked at the mall. Emily waved her hand and soon the mall bursted with ice from the inside out, the building itself making a shape of a beautiful ice rose. "I think it looks better that way." Cameron stated before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, just as the 1st snow the season started, and lightly kissed her on her beautiful blue lips. Both enjoyed the screams and shouts of the people bellow them, but they enjoyed the snow and each other more.


End file.
